The Forgotten One
by runnergirl33
Summary: This is the story of Jazz Skywalker older sister to Anakin, and her adventures with the force, podracing and making a life for herself on a new planet.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Most of the dialogue and characters you see are from The Phantom Menace. I am not the great George Lucas I don't own anything but my OC's and the plot.**

Prologue

It all started with one beat up Naboo Cruiser landing on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. From it emerged one cloaked human, a Jedi Master by the name of Qui Gon Jinn, on Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, and their astromech. They are stopped before they can get too far by a human man dressed in a guard's uniform. He insists that they take with them a teen age girl, named Padme, one of the Queen's handmaidens who was curious about the planet.

They walk the considerable distance to the bustling spaceport. The Jedi Master tells his companions that the planet is mostly home to moisture famers, a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. Following a hunch the Jedi Master leads them to one of the smaller shops, one that appears to sell all sorts of machines and ship parts. They are greeted by a male Toydarian in a language the Jedi seems to understand.

"We need parts for a J type 327 Nubian."

"Ah, yes, Nubian! We have lots of that." He shouts something in the same language as before behind him and a few seconds later a boy comes running into the room. They have a brief conversation in which the Toydarian seems to be scolding the boy.

"So let me take you out back. Huh, we will find what you need."

"Don't touch anything," Qui Gon instructs his Gungan companion, causing Jar Jar to stick his meter long tongue out at the Jedi. Master Jinn takes no notice of this and proceeds to follow the blue being out of the shop. Curious Jar Jar looks around the shop ignoring his companions.

"Are you an Angel?" the boy asks.

"What?" Padme asks taken aback.

"An angel, I heard the deep space pilots taking about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego I think."

"You're a funny little boy, how do you know so much?"

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots. I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm gunna fly away from this place."

"You're a pilot?"

"Umhmm all my life."

"How long have you been here?" Padme asks.

"Since I was very little, three I think. My mom, sister, and I were sold to Gardola the Hut. But she lost us betting on the pod races."

"You're a slave?"

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin." The boy says forcefully.

"I'm sorry; I don't fully understand this is a strange place to me." Jar Jar choses this moment to knock over a droid, activating it and knocking into other merchandise as he chases after it. The droid laughs at him as he stands up. Jar Jar grabs the droid and holds it by the trot.

"Hey, hit the nose." Anakin says.

"Oh," Jar Jar drops the droid and pokes it in the nose. It instantly folds up and deactivates. At the noise a fifteen year old girl with similar coloring to Anakin walks in,

"Annie, what-"she cuts off at the sight of customers.

"I apologize," she says smiling politely, "Is there anything I can do to help you folks?"

"No they're just waiting for their friend, he's talking to Watto." Anakin explains.

"This is my sister, Jazz, Jazz this is-," He cuts of realizing he doesn't know the stranger's name.

"I'm Padme," the girl supplies offering her hand for Jazz to shake.

"Nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me I have to get back to work, don't hesitate to ask of you need anything." She says retreating to the other room.

The Jedi returns striding back into the room looking unhappy.

"We're leaving, come on Jar Jar."

"I'm glad to have met you Anakin," Padme says turning to leave.

"I was glad to meet you too!" The boy calls after her.

"Outlanders, think they know everything." Watto grumbles once they're gone.

"They seemed nice enough to me." Anakin replies.

"Sweep up the racks, and then you can go home." Watto instructs.

"Yippee!" Anakin cries hurrying out to finish his work.

"Go help him girl then you can leave."

"Thank you sir." Jazz quickly follows her brother.

Qui Gon has a short conversation with his padawn, the news is frustrating. They don't have enough money for the parts they need, or anything of enough value barter with.

"I'm sure something will present itself." He says, just as much to reassure himself as the others.

"No again, no again, the people out these hereabouts crazy! Wesa being robbed and crunched!" Jar Jar expresses his dislike of the place.

Not likely, we have nothing of value, that's our problem." They walk down the busy street, Jar. Jar forgetting his objections, explores and quickly is proven right. He soon finds himself being throttled by a scary looking Dug for accidentally splashing him with food.

"Careful Sebulba, He's a big time outlander." Anakin warns

"I'd hate for you to get hurt before the next race." Jazz shrugs, "You know how much I love to beat you." She gloats.

"Next time we race girl, it will be the end of you." Sebulba threatens in Huttese.

"I'd squash you right now if you weren't a slave."

"Yeah, it's a pity you'd have to pay for me beside, I'm gunna be the one kicking your ass next time we race and you know it." She helps Jar Jar up.

"You should be more careful, Sebulba is a dangerous being to have as an enemy." She warns.

"Hi," Anakin greets as the Jedi comes back after watching the confrontation.

"Hi there,"

"Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a dug, an especially dangerous dug called Sebulba,

"Mesa haten crunchy, that's the last thing mesa wanten."

"Never the less the boy is right, you are heading into trouble."

"Thanks my young friends."

"But, but mesa doing nothing!" Jar Jar protests. The Jedi walks away and the rest follow him, including the two locals.

"What was that about a race?" Master Jinn asks Jazz.

"The Boonta Eve Classic Annie and I race in it. Well, we won't be this time, Annie smashed his pod and mine was sabotaged by Sebulba. Its gunna take some time to fix them. Shame it will ruin my streak." She says.

"Jazz has won the last four races." Annie brags.

"We both have fast reflexes, faster than most humans." Jazz explains. She looks on the verge of saying something else but doesn't. They stop at a small booth run by an elderly human woman.

"Oh my bones are aching. A storm's coming up, you two better get home quick." She says. Annie turns to the outlanders.

"Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship." Qui Gon says.

"Is it far?" Jazz asks.

"It's on the outskirts." Padme replies.

"You'll never make it there in time; sand storms are very very dangerous."

"You should take shelter with us until it's over." Jazz insists

"Come on, I'll show you." They make to the dilapidated slaves quarter just in time, entering a small but lived in space.

"Mom we're home!" Annie calls. Shmi Skywalker approaches them.

"These are my friends Mom,"

"I'm Qui Gon Jinn; your son was kind enough to offer us shelter."

"I'm building a droid, come on I'll show you." Annie pulls Padme off into his room, Jar Jar and R2 following them.

"It's no problem at all. Have a seat I was just about to start dinner." Shmi says.

"Can I talk to you sir?" Jazz asks.

"Of course, what can I help you with young lady?"

"My name is Jazz, and I couldn't help noticing earlier, you're a Jedi?"

"What gave you that impression?" Qui Gon asks.

"Your sword, I saw it earlier when you put away the pellets Annie gave you. Any way I wanted to ask you about the force, that's the Jedi's power right?" she says. Qui Gon nods suspecting where she is going.

"But other people can be using the force too right, not just Jedi?"

"Of course, it's called being Force-Sensitive, it's not very common but not unheard off. But you already know that or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"You're right. I felt you use the force earlier, you tried it on Watto?" she looks at him unsure.

"Right,"

"I can use the force too, "

A long conversation about the force followed, interrupted only by dinner. That night it was decided that Annie would help them, he would enter the pod race and Qui Gon would bet on him to win. This set in motion that eventually led to the freeing of Anakin.

**AN: This is my first ever Star Wars fanfic, I really hope you like it. I will post the next chapter soon. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**-Runnergirl33**


	2. Chapter 1 Malastare

Chapter 1

Anakin had left only last night but the hole he left in the Skywalker household was huge. Gone was the sound of metal on metal from Annie's room, gone was the sound of laughter from the group of kids in the yard. As much as they told themselves Annie was better off both Jazz and Shmi found themselves wishing he was there with them.

Watto visited their home that night, and he brought with him an outlander. Jazz recognized the man instantly, Garn James, a human from Malastare. He sponsored racers in the tournaments there. The man was is very good at it; he was incredibly rich. Jazz got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hello, sir. What can we do for you today?" Shmi asks politely while internally terrified that her daughter is about to be taken away from her.

"Is this the girl?"

"Yeah, this is her." Watto says somewhat reluctantly.

"What is your name girl?" James says studying her.

"Jazzamine Skywalker, sir." He holds out a palm scanner and presses her palm to it. He reads the name and bio that appears instantly on screen.

"Fine, you held up your end of the bargain, I'll hold up mine, she comes with me and your debts are paid. Get your stuff girl." James orders.

"Do as he says Jazz, I had to sell you to get my debts paid." Watto says gruffly patting her in the shoulder sympathetically seeing her stunned face.

"Come on I'll help you." Shmi says holding back her tears. Once inside her room she helps the shaking Jazz to sit on her bed embracing her tightly.

"It's going to be okay, he won't hurt you, he can't afford to. Oh, Jazz, I love you so much, my baby girl." Jazz takes a deep breath and stands up,

"Will you be okay?" she asks.

"I'll be fine." Shmi answers.

"He's taking me to Malastare; I can make some money, enough to free us both."

"Oh, Jazz. I know you can do it, I have faith in you." She holds back her tears trying to make it easier on her daughter.

"I'll be back in a year, two tops with the money to free both of us. We can get an apartment, maybe Watto will give me my job back and I can keep racing here." Jazz says confidently carefully folding her cloths into a ragged out suitcase.

"Hurry up girl I don't have all day!" James calls from the other room. Both Skywalkers emerge,

"I love you Mom." Jazz says hugging her mom tightly. Shmi kisses the top of her head,

"I love you, never forget that."

"Come here girl." James commands. Jazz approaches her new master with trepidation.

"Turn around," she does James puts something light around the base of her neck, clasping it in the back. It feels like a ribbon.

"It's a tracker, the only one who can remove it is me so don't even try escaping girl, now come on." Jazz takes one look at her mother and Watto then follows James out her home.

They weave their way through the busy streets of Mos Eisley, heading straight to the landing platforms in the center of the city. He flashes an ID to the large biped at the service counter and walks confidently to one of the private landing platforms. The ship is small but expensive, decked out with everything a pilot could want yet still managing a classy look. If Anakin was there he would have been drooling over it, as it was Jazz could not help but stare at it, she had never seen anything so expensive in her life.

"Don't just stand there girl, get on." James demands standing behind her impatiently. She quickly boards the ship, the first space they come to is occupied by a woman about twenty, she is wearing a ribbon like Jazz, she bows slightly to James and says,

"I see your trip was successful master."

"Are all your cloths this thin?" James asks eyeing her tan outfit with distaste.

"Yes sir."

"You'll address me as master," Jazz bites her lip, suddenly missing Watto,

"Yes Master."

"Get the girl some proper cloths then bring her to me." James instructs the woman.

"Yes master," The woman bows again and gestures for Jazz to follow her. They go through a series of halls to a lived in looking room, it has two bunks.

"I'm Andra." The woman says, "Her let me help you with that," she takes Jazz's suitcase and puts it in one of the room's many storage spaces,

"This will be your quarters, you'll be bunking with me. Here put this on." She pulls out a grey bodysuit and dark blue jacket.

"Thanks," Jazz says glad for the layers, they aren't even in space yet but the ship itself is cooler than normal on the desert planet of Tatooine.

"I'm Jazz," she says.

"So you're the podracer the master has been scheming about for weeks. Are you really as good as they say?"

"What do they say?" Jazz says carefully.

"That you won the last four Boonta Eve Classics by a considerable amount, without cheating."

"It's true." Jazz defends not liking the disbelieving tone in the woman's voice. She laughs,

"I don't mean to be insulting; it's just that the master has been so obsessed with getting you that I thought some of the reports might have been exaggerated. I've never seen a human who lasted longer than a minute at podracing." She explains.

"I'm the exception." Jazz shrugs, "Actually so is my brother, he won the Boonta yesterday."

"He beat you did he?" Andra questions,

"No I wasn't entered, my pod was sabotaged."

"I'm surprised Master didn't buy him too."

"He was freed in a bet by some Jedi, they wanted to train him."

"Oh, well let's not keep the master waiting." She says once again leading them through the maze of passages, this time to a fancy sitting room, Andra knocks gently on the door.

"Come," James calls from within, they find him lounging on a couch.

"How would you like to race for me on Malastare?" he asks,

"I wouldn't mind some new competition." Jazz says carefully, not displaying any emotion.

"Good, I like your poker face by the way, it's a good trait to have," he chuckles. "Come here, I don't bite, I promise." His intimidating demeanor from earlier is gone replaced by this incredibly relaxed attitude. Jazz takes a few steps closer to the man.

"Let me see your hand." He says. She offers it. Before she can ask why he jabs her with a small syringe, inserting the blood sample in a machine.

"Now that didn't hurt now did it? Now let's see what the analysis machine has to say about you. Sit down if you like." He says airily waving a hand to the multitude of couches in the room. Jazz perches on the edge of the closest one, it is so rich she is afraid to ruin it. She looks eagerly at the screen. There are normal stats species, blood type, weight, height, and a list of diseases all paired with the word negative,

"Hmm, you're a little on the slim side, not that that isn't an easy fix. Let me see no diseases, yes good very good, oh wait what is this Midi-Chlorian levels are higher than usual 20000 wow that's a lot. Nothing to worry about I assure you. Do you know what Midi-Chlorians are?"

"They are micro-organisms necessary for life." Jazz replies, withholding the fact that those with high Midi-Chlorian counts like her could use the Force. She had done her research before on the strange abilities she had; her conversation with Qui Gon had only confirmed it.

"Exactly!" he seemed delighted that she knew the answer.

"They are interesting little things, with no apparent effect on biology, except of course keeping everything alive." He laughs as if it was something funny.

"We'll be arriving on Malastare by evening tomorrow where you will be preparing for an upcoming race. I assume you know the mechanics of a pod?"

"Yes, my brother and I always fixed and built our own."

"Good, you first tack will be to familiarize yourself with this one, feel free to make any changes you feel necessary it will be yours for some time and I want you to be comfortable with it. That is all." He says suddenly business like. Jazz turns to leave,

"I want you accompanied at all times by a guard; I've lost too many good racers to bounty hunters."

"Yes, master," Jazz says reeling at the possibilities. What kind of world has she just entered?

** AN: so here is Chapter 1, I hope you like it once again any feedback is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2 Kan'bor

Chapter 2

Jazz spent most of the flight in her room, avoiding contact with anyone. She mostly just sat on her bed and practiced the meditating exercises Qui Gon had given her.

She is summoned via intercom to the bridge, which she finds with little difficulty, she used a data port to find the ship's layout.

"Good, you found your way here," James says, "You'll spend the rest of today getting used to your quarters and doing an initial inspection of your workspace, don't hesitate to tell me if anything isn't up to par. Tomorrow Andra will take you to get some new cloths. This is Kan'bor; she will be your guard and serve as your guide. As for boundaries you will spend at least the first few days working on your pod, when you are done with that you are free to go wherever you want within the city limits, any further you will need my permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes master."

"Very well, both of you are dismissed." Kan'bor is a tall red female Twi'lek. Unlike the other slaves Jazz has seen on the ship who were dressed in normal spacer gear, she is dressed in a tight fitting top that stops mid-way down her sculpted abs and tight black pants, two blasters hang from her belt. Her lekku have black crisscrossing straps on them.

Kan'bor leads Jazz off the bridge and to the loading ramp,

"So you're the podracer," she says studying Jazz.

"I'm Jazz." She corrects.

"I'm Kan'bor, welcome to Malastare." Kan'bor gestures to the bustling space port. "Come on we'll grab a ride and I'll show you your new home." The Twi'lek walks quickly, causing Jazz to practically jog to keep up with her.

"Slow down I have short legs," Jazz grumbles at her companion.

"Can you pilot a bike?"

"Yeah,"

"Hop on and follow me." Kan'bor says claiming one of the many bikes that sit outside the doors of the space port. They zoom through the twists and turns of the busy city. Malastare couldn't be more different form Tatooine; the roads are paved with a dull silvery metal, no sand or dirt anywhere. Gone is the feel that nature could come in and take over at any moment, the entire place is metal and machines, technology Jazz can't even dream the purpose of. Jazz wonder if this is how Anakin felt, going all the way to Coruscant.

"Are you listening?" Kan'bor demands.

"What?"

"That answers my question. I was saying; this is the market district, you probably won't have to go here unless you want something unusual, you'll have a pantry full of food at your residence."

"Residence?"

"You have your own house, well you share with me, but it has a kitchen that will be kept well stocked. Master doesn't want it well know that you are a slave. He will just say he's your sponsor. It makes him look more reputable. We're going to your workspace first; it's got your pod and plenty of spare parts for you to work with. Once again if you need anything just let master know he'll get it for you."

They fly through the streets to a slightly less crowded area, populated predominantly by taller loft like buildings. They pull up to one labeled Max's Secure Storage. Kan'bor flashes a card to a scanner to open the doors then hands it to Jazz.

"This is your access card; it will get you in here, to your residence and to the master's house. Try not to lose it; I'd rather not have to replace it."

Inside there is a reception desk is a dark skinned human looking species Jazz is fairly certain is a Korun.

"Hey Max," Kan'bor greets smiling at the man.

"Who's your friend?" Max asks,

"Jazz Skywalker," Kan'bor replies, Max's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well it's nice to meet you miss." He says looking to Kan'bor as if asking, is this really her? Kan'bor nods and Max continues, "Then you'll be wanting to see you pod then, right this way." He leads them down the hall, indicates Jazz should swipe her card and steps back. The door opens to a huge space; it is all Jazz can do to stop her jaw from dropping.

"This is all for me?" she asks, the room is huge, completely stocked with extra parts and tools; there is even a small refridge and a 'fresher with a shower unit attached. Her eyes are immediately drawn to a large shape covered by a cloth. She pulls it off and her eyes bug at the sight of the pod. It has two large engines, slightly larger than she is comfortable with, and a small aerodynamic capsule for the rider to sit in. She examines the controls frowning slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Kan'bor asks having followed her inside the workshop.

"No, it's just I have some work to do." She says grabbing a wrench from where it was hanging on the wall, opening up the front of the pod and examining the wiring inside.

"He said I could make changes right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can I start now or do we have someplace to be today?"

"Go right ahead, the only place we have to go is home, but we can do that later if you want to get started now." She replies leaning casually against the wall. "Just shout if you need anything," she pulls out a data pack and browses it. Jazz nods and dives into the work, enjoying being allowed to work on her own pod. Watto hasn't let her do any work that could be considered even remotely dangerous since she accidentally sliced of the tip of her left pinky finger on an old engine, they were able to get it sewn back on but Watto didn't want to risk anything happening to his prized podracer. After about four hours Jazz straightens up and wipes her hands, looking outside to gauge the time before realizing there is a time piece on the wall.

"That's as much as I can do for tonight, I'm gunna clean up and then we can head out is that okay?"

"Sure thing." Kan'bor replies. Jazz grabs a quick shower and is ready to go a few minutes later.

"Have a nice day," Max calls as they leave Kan'bor waves over her shoulder at him.

"See ya tomorrow Max."

They remount the bikes and once again Kan'bor goes into guide mode, giving street names and pointing out important locations. They pull up to a large house in an expensive looking area.

"This is your new home." Kan'bor says locking her bike to a bike port in the front, it sinks into the ground and an empty port rises.

"Park it here, the bikes are ours to use, just swipe your card and yours will come up. We have a couple of speeders and fancier equipment for when the occasion calls for it but in the summer and spring the bikes are our main mode of transportation." Kan'bor swipes her card and the door opens, she motions for Jazz to go first. The first thing Jazz is hit with is a blast of cool air; she pulls her arms around herself, suddenly homesick and overwhelmed. Noticing her change in mood Kan'bor takes pity on her charge and says,

"I can save the rest of the tour for tomorrow if you want, I'll show you to your room." Kan'bor leads Jazz through the maze of fancy rooms to the second floor of the building to a large bedroom. Her bag of belongings sits on an otherwise empty shelf.

Jazz rummages through it and finds the small trinket, it is a charm carved out of a Japor Snippet on a plain leather cord. She remembers the day her and Anakin carved them, their mother telling them how it will bring good fortune to those who wear it. Jazz quickly puts it around her neck, happy to have even this small piece of home with her. She curls up under the comforter on the bed and falls asleep, glad no one can see her tears.

**AN: Hello everyone! sorry for the delay with posting this chapter. I'll try to be faster with the next one. **

**R&R**

**-Runnergirl33 **


End file.
